


Moving Forward

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bi Rey, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn made her feel safe.  Jessika made her feel free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that woke me up this morning.

Finn made her feel safe. It started with the touch of a hand and a simple question. “Are you okay?” The question stopped her dead in her tracks for an instant, even with Niima Outpost blowing up around them. Thrown by a blast from a TIE fighter, momentarily unconscious, new bruises on top of the ones she’d given him only a few minutes previously, and he was asking her if she was okay.

The touch of his hand just after they met was the start of it. The embrace of his arms on Starkiller Base cemented it. The last she’d seen of him, he was walking away from her and now he was here. He’d come back to what he feared most to find her. 

When he finally awoke in the medbay, his eyes sought her out, and again he asked her, “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” she replied.

 

Jessika made her feel free. She’d had her first taste of it when she piloted the Millennium Falcon through the ruins of the star destroyer on Jakku, but most of her concentration had been focused on not dying. It was Jessica who took her up in an x-wing for the first time, handed control of the stick over to her and challenged her. 

“Alright, Rey. Let’s see what you can do.” Her whoops of glee as Rey pushed the ship to the limits of its capacity warmed her more than Poe’s chatter on the comm.

When they landed, Jessika pulled her helmet off and threw it up in the air. “That was almost better than sex!” she crowed, and Rey blushed.

“Almost?” she found herself asking, and Jessica grinned back, a challenge. 

“Almost,” Rey confirmed hours later.

 

On the rare nights when all three of them could snatch a free moment, Jessika would steal a few blankets and they’d sneak out to the landing field. They’d spread one blanket out over the wing of Jessica’s x-wing and Rey would find herself sandwiched between them, leaning back into Finn’s arms with her legs wrapped around Jess, another blanket tucked in around them all, looking up at the stars. Maz had been right. She’d needed to stop looking behind her and leave Jakku. She'd needed to move forward to find her family, to find where she belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
